Día de las madres
by Alanaroth
Summary: Para los titanes es un día común y corriente hasta que Cyborg encuentra algo bastante comprometedor en la basura y se dispone a castigar al que se acerco a su hermanita con esas intenciones... mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.


**Hola, bueno desde hace unos días tenia ganas de subir un fic de la pareja de RaeXKF y por fin me anime, aunque no tenga mucho romance y sea más de humor (o bueno lo quiero considerar de humor, ya ustedes dirán) espero que les guste o que sea de su agrado. **

**Aclaro que las parejas que hay aquí no se me ocurrieron a mí, las vi en los fics de Rachelgarf y ****Speisla Cartoon Cartoon****.**

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

**Día de las madres. **

Era día de las madres en Jump City. Desde temprano se habían visto a personas vendiendo y comprando rosas, globos y chocolates en las calles y en los parques más cercanos. Las familias de los habitantes se reunían en diferentes lugares de la ciudad con el único fin de festejar a ese fabuloso ser que mantenía unida a la familia y que siempre estaba dispuesta a dejar sus problemas de lado por ayudar a los demás con una sonrisa, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dedicándole un día entero.

Sí, todo parecía ser felicidad y alegría en la ciudad… o bueno en casi toda la ciudad.

Los inquilinos de la torre T no tenían la dicha de tener que celebrar ese día porque ninguna de las integrantes era madre aun y porque ninguna tenía intenciones de cambiar aquello. Lo único que parecía que pronto llegaría para los integrantes de los titanes eran las invitaciones a un funeral ya que desde hacía unos minutos no dejaban de escucharse varios disparos en distintos puntos de la torre.

Kid Flash alcanzo a dar la vuelta al final del pasillo antes de que el disparo se impactara en su cuerpo. Dio una mirada hacia atrás y observo con los ojos abiertos el enorme agujero en la pared. Se detuvo tratando de recuperar la respiración a causa del susto y observo como el mitad maquina volvía a apuntarle con su cañón.

–Por favor Cyborg cálmate– suplico con ojos aterrados.

–Lo hare en cuanto te dé– respondió el moreno antes de descargar un nuevo disparo que el pelirrojo apenas si pudo evitar.

–No es tan grave– lloriqueo el chico corriendo por el pasillo.

–¡Eso es lo que tú piensas!– replico Cyborg siguiéndolo.

–Se puede reparar– dijo Kid Flash recargándose en la pared para recuperar el aliento– hasta tú lo puedes hacer.

El velocista logro esquivar tres disparos más, pero el cuarto lo hizo caer al suelo. Giro el cuerpo y observo como el mayor de los titanes se acercaba a él con su brazo aun convertido en cañón.

–No está muerta, solo necesita que la revise un experto.

–Y a ti te encantaría ser quien la revise ¿no?

–No, porque la puedo dejar peor– admitió apenado el pelirrojo.

–¡Eres un enfermo!– grito el mitad maquina a punto de dispararle de nuevo.

Por suerte sus gritos habían atraído la atención del líder de los titanes y del pequeño cambiante, quienes corrieron hasta donde Cyborg estaba por darle muerte a Kid Flash.

–¡Cyborg!– lo llamo Robin antes de que su compañero carbonizara a su mejor amigo– ¿se puede saber qué rayos sucede con ustedes dos?

–¡Este loco esta por matarme por descomponer su consola!– grito Kid Flash apuntando a Cyborg y viendo en la intervención de sus dos amigos su única posibilidad de salvarse.

El único ojo del señalado se abrió de golpe y bajo el brazo.

–¿Descompusiste mi consola?– le pregunto alzando una ceja.

Kid Flash se levanto de un salto del suelo.

–Sí ¿no me perseguías por eso?

–No, en realidad ya la repare– explico Cyborg, mientras recordaba que hacía dos días había pasado la tarde ocupado reparando el viejo trasto.

–¿Entonces porque casi lo matas?– pregunto Chico Bestia perdido.

Cyborg sacudió la cabeza y recordó la razón que lo había llevado a perseguir al velocista. Volvió a levantar el brazo y a apuntarle con su cañón para sorpresa y horror de todos. Kid Flash pego un salto que casi lo hace llegar al techo y observo con los ojos como platos el cañón, mientras que Robin y Chico Bestia trataban de hacer que su amigo bajara el brazo.

–Cyborg cálmate– pidió Robin situándose en medio– si nos dices que paso te diremos si puedes o no matar a Kid Flash.

–¡¿QUE?

–Es un trato– dijo Cyborg bajando el brazo y viendo como el pelirrojo tragaba saliva.

¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora?

_Flashback. _

_Esa mañana el mayor de los titanes se encontraba sacando la basura de la torre. Era el turno de Chico Bestia para hacer esa fastidiosa tarea pero el verde parecía tan preocupado por sacarla como preocupado estaba porque decidir de qué carne compraría la siguiente vez que fueran de compras. _

_Así que resignado había llevado la bolsa arrastrado por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. Aunque la suerte no corría de su lado, cuando se hecho la bolsa al hombro esta se rompió y todo su contenido termino regado en el suelo. Dejo salir un gruñido, hizo un nudo en el hueco y se arrodillo. Comenzó a recoger las cosas con lentitud y desinterés hasta que un pequeño objeto capto su atención. Con el brazo quito las cosas que la rodeaban y tomo el objeto. Su ojo se agrando cuando lo identifico. Era una prueba de embarazo. _

_La giro y observo con mayor asombro que marcaba positivo. ¡Una de sus compañeras se encontraba embarazada!_

_Repaso mentalmente la última vez que la alienígena se había visto con el arquero, de eso hacia unos meses así que Star quedaba totalmente descartada de ser la futura madre. La otra en la lista fue la actual novia del chico maravilla, Wonder Girl, pero ella también quedaba descartada. La chica había llegado hacia solo dos días para quedarse con ellos así que la prueba no podía ser de ella. _

_La penúltima en la lista era la novia del cambiante, Terra (o Tara), pero también como las otras dos estaba descartada ya que la terráquea ni se quedaba en la torre con ellos. Así que su última candidata era nada más y nada menos que su pequeña e inocente hermanita de piel pálida y ojos y cabello purpura, quien desde hacía algunos meses tenía una relación con el velocista, relación que parecía ir demasiado rápido. _

_Se levanto de un salto del suelo dejando caer la prueba a su lado y salió hecho una furia del ascensor con la sola idea de destripar al novio de su inocente hermana._

–_¡Kid Flash!_

_Fin de flashback. _

Cuando el robot termino de contar la historia los tres chicos tenían la boca abierta y su quijada llegaba hasta el suelo. El primero en reaccionar fue Robin, quien sacudió la cabeza y cerró la boca.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con Raven?– demando con voz fría, que aumento los nervios de Kid Flash.

No es que estuviera celoso del pelirrojo ni nada parecido, amaba a Wonder Girl más de lo que los demás imaginaban, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por las otras dos integrantes femeninas del equipo y más si era con la que compartía una conexión.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia y Cyborg relampaguearon en Kid Flash.

–No me siento nada cómodo contestando esa pregunta.

–Escucha no me importa si estas o no cómodo con la pregunta– dijo Cyborg empujando a Robin y tomando a Kid Flash del traje para zarandearlo– si te atreviste a tocar a mi hermanita de esa forma tendrás que olvidarte de que alguna vez te llamaste Kid Flash y comenzaras a vivir como Girl Flash ¿entendiste?

–Cualquiera lo haría sí lo pones así– dijo Kid Flash con terror en los ojos consiguiendo librarse del agarre el moreno.

Cyborg lo soltó y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo desapareció de la vista de todos.

–¡Raven!– se escucho el grito desesperado del pelirrojo en toda la torre.

–¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!– exclamaron los tres chicos siguiendo el rastro de aquel que había osado robarle la inocencia a la menor de sus compañeras de equipo.

Star, Wonder Girl y Raven se encontraban en la sala de la torre. La primera estaba en una llamada en la pantalla de los titanes con su novio el arquero, la segunda se encontraba en el sillón con los pies arriba y la cabeza colgando y la tercera mantenía una breve llamada con su madre, pues aunque no existiera mucha comunicación entre ellas la titán había deseado llamarla para felicitarla por ser el día de las madres.

–Raven, Raven, Raven– gritaba frenético Kid Flash, haciendo que las tres chicas y Speedy observaban como entraba sin aliento a la sala.

–Madre te llamo luego– susurro la aludida cortando la comunicación y evitando una escena bochornosa frente a su madre.

–Raven, Raven, Raven– continuaba el chico sin descanso, llegando frente a ella y tomándola por los hombros para zarandearla.

–¡¿Qué?– pregunto algo estresada la gótica al ver que solo repetía su nombre como retrasado mental o como cualquiera que ha convivido demasiado con Chico Bestia.

–Raven, Raven, Ra…– no termino de decir su nombre cuando sintió como la mano de su novia se impactaba con excesiva fuerza en su mejilla– gracias, creo que lo necesitaba– dijo soltándola y sobándose el punto enrojecido.

–Dale otro Raven creo que aun no se siente bien– dijo Speedy con burla.

–Tal vez luego– respondió la mitad demonio volviendo su vista hacia el pelirrojo, que continuaba con la mano sobre su mejilla– ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entraste así?

El chico no pudo responder ya que en ese momento entraron los otros tres integrantes a la sala corriendo y mirando hacia todos lados.

–¿Donde esta? ¿Donde lo escondieron?– pregunto Cyborg.

–¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿No están muy grandecitos para jugar a las escondidas? Ya decía yo que jugar tanto tiempo a los videojuegos les mataría las neuronas a los cuatro– dijo Wonder Girl levantándose y sentándose en el respaldo del sillón.

–Amigos es horrible que hayan tenido una muerte neuronal, es urgente que los llevemos al hospital enseguida para que no sufr…

–No lo decía literal Star– dijo Speedy desde la pantalla.

–Oh– respondió avergonzada la tamaraneana.

–Haya esta– grito Chico Bestia ignorando los anteriores comentarios y viendo como Kid Flash se refugiaba en la capa de la gótica.

–No seas cobarde y contesta lo que te pregunto Robin– demando Cyborg, acercándose a Raven y a Kid Flash seguido de los otros dos.

–No creo que sea conveniente– respondió el pelirrojo saliendo de su escondite.

–¿De qué están hablando?– pregunto Raven.

–No quieres saberlo– dijo Kid Flash.

–Ella ya lo sabe genio, así que ahora responde– grito Robin.

–Sí ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Raven y tú tuvieron relaciones?– grito Chico Bestia.

Se escucho como varias cosas explotaron en la cocina y un silencio incómodo invadió a todos los presentes después de que Chico Bestia hablara. Los ojos de Raven estaban abiertos completamente y su quijada estaba cerca de tocar el suelo, mientras que su rostro se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

–JAJAJAJAJA– estallo en carcajadas el arquero, haciendo que el aumento en las mejillas de Raven aumentara– no sabía que ustedes iban tan rápido.

–Demasiado para mi gusto– agrego Cyborg– responde cobarde ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos?

Volvió a tomar a Kid Flash del traje y lo zarandeo sin piedad. Se detuvo cuando vio la piel del chico ponerse algo verde pero no lo coloco en el suelo, no correría el riesgo de que si lo soltaba el velocista saliera huyendo.

–Está bien, está bien tú ganas– dijo Kid Flash sacudiendo la cabeza– fue hace un par de semanas.

–Lo suficiente como para que la prueba marque positivo– noto Robin con la mano en la barbilla, analizando la situación.

Raven simplemente no podía creer que estuvieran hablando sobre su vida sexual frente a todos y sin su consentimiento. No sabía si dejar que un aura la rodeara y desaparecer de las miradas de asombro de sus dos amigas, si mandar a Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin a otra dimensión o hacer que su querido pelirrojo se fuera a visitar a su papi suegro por unos días. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso frente a todos? ¿Es que no había pensado en lo embarazoso que podía resultar para ella?

–¿Entonces Raven está embarazada?– pregunto Chico Bestia.

De acuerdo eso ya era demasiado. Apretó los puños sintiendo como su energía comenzaba a rodear sus manos. Respiro un par de veces para calmarse y repitió su mantra las veces necesarias para saber que no destruiría la torre y a sus compañeros con ella.

–Chicos…– dijo comenzando calmada y ganándose una mirada confusa de sus amigos– ¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR DE DONDE TRIGON SACAN QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA?

Los cuatro se encogieron cuando vieron la mueca que había aparecido en el rostro de su compañera de equipo. Cyborg soltó lentamente a Kid Flash y, junto con Robin y Chico Bestia, los dos retrocedieron.

–Vaya Raven no tenía idea de que ya nos pensabas hacer tíos a todos– se burlo Speedy.

–CALLATE Y AGRADECE QUE ESTAS EN OTRA CIUDAD HARPER– se volteo rápidamente la chica hacia la pantalla.

–Sí y sabes algo creo que hay problemas, mejor nos vemos luego– dijo rascándose la cabeza– adiós Star te llamo más tarde.

Mientras eso ocurría los cuatro chicos trataron de moverse lentamente para salir del alcance de las manos de la gótica pero apenas dieron un paso los ojos de Raven centellaron en los cuatro. Robin y Chico Bestia se abrazaron mutuamente aterrados al pensar en lo que la chica estaba ideando para hacerles y Kid Flash se escondió detrás de Cyborg y se asomo levemente por su hombro, deseando quedar libre de los terribles pensamientos que inundaran la mente de su novia.

–¿VAN A RESPONDER?– grito Raven.

Cyborg sacudió la cabeza, tiro del brazo de Kid Flash y lo empujo hacia enfrente, ignorando que el pelirrojo intentaba zafarse.

–Es tu novia, tú arréglalo.

–Yo no fui el que dijo que estaba embarazada– replico Kid Flash desde delante.

–Pero fuiste tú quien lo provoco– contraataco Robin.

–¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA MANADA DE BRUTOS!– gruño Raven, haciendo que el chico maravilla por poco mojara su traje.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a los cuatro chicos pero no fue suficiente ya que los ojos de su amiga habían pasado a tornarse rojos.

–Entonces no… no corremos nin… ningún peligro– tartamudeo Chico Bestia tratando de calmarla– fue un error de nosotros, ya no lo aclaraste y créeme que no lo volveremos a pensar.

–Total de acuerdo con el verde– agrego Kid Flash.

Raven respiro un par de veces y cerró los ojos para recuperar la calma. Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos y vio como sus tres compañeros se habían alejado de ella y se refugiaban detrás de Star y Wonder Girl, y su novio estaba aun parado frente a ella con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.

–¿Amigos de dónde sacaron que nuestra amiga estaba embarazada?

–Pues yo… encontré una prueba que marcaba positivo en la basura– dijo Cyborg apenando.

–¿Revisas nuestra basura?– pregunto Wonder Girl con una ceja alzada, si que los habitantes de esa torre eran raros.

–¿Qué? no, es solo que estaba sacando la basura y la bolsa se rompió y cuando estaba recogiendo todo la encontré...

–¿Y basándote en tu gran inteligencia dedujiste que era mía? Felicidades Sherlock– lo interrumpió Raven cruzando los brazos.

–Pues en un principio no, pero me pareció que era lo más lógico eres la única que vive en la misma torre que su novio– dijo Cyborg rascándose la nuca– pero entonces si no era tuya… ¿de quién de ustedes dos es?

Raven no se molesto en replicar el comentario de su hermano mayor, le daba mayor curiosidad saber cuál de sus dos amigas se encontraba en cinta.

–Antes de que sus cabezas formulen falsas teorías déjenme decirles que ninguna de las dos está embarazada– dijo Wonder Girl subiendo las manos y calmando a los titanes.

–¿Entonces?

–Ayer Star se sentía un poco mal de la cabeza y la acompañe a la farmacia para comprar algunas aspirinas, fue cuando vio las pruebas y me pregunto que eran y cómo funcionaban así que la compramos y con un viejo truco hice que marcara positivo para decirle que cuando eso salía quería decir que esperabas un bebe– explico rápidamente Wonder Girl.

–Bueno eso dice muchas cosas– dijo Chico Bestia.

–¿Tú crees?– le pregunto con sarcasmo Raven– y ahora cuarteto de idiotas me voy a meditar antes de que termine por matarlos.

Dicho eso salió de la sala en dirección a la azotea.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de vista de todos Kid Flash encaro a sus amigos con los brazos cruzados y una clara mueca de que esperaba una disculpa.

–De acuerdo Flashito lo sentimos– se disculpo Cyborg.

–Lamentamos haber estado por matarte…– continúo Robin.

–O convertirte en Girl Flash– termino Chico Bestia.

–Disculpas aceptadas chicos– respondió el pelirrojo– pero a la siguiente primero asegúrense antes de por poco cometer homicidio.

Después desapareció de la vista de todos y se dirigió a la azotea para encontrarse con la gótica. Ella estaba sentada a la mitad de la terraza en posición de loto y repetía su mantra una y otra vez, intentando borrar el bochornoso recuerdo y saber cómo iba a soportar las burlas que de seguro Speedy haría cada vez que la viera.

–Hola Raven– saludo el pelirrojo apareciendo delante de ella.

La aludida dejo de levitar y se levanto.

–¿En verdad pensaste que estaba embarazada y no te lo iba a decir?– pregunto yendo directo a la espina que tenía desde el momento que había abandonado la sala.

–Bueno yo… en realidad… no lo sé– comenzó a decir el velocista algo nervioso– supongo que en un momento si lo pensé.

Raven rodo los ojos ante la sinceridad de su pelirrojo. Él le sonrió y se acerco para abrazarla, alegrándose cuando vio que no opuso resistencia.

–Lo lamento Rae.

–No te preocupes, pero por favor de ahora en adelante piensa bien lo que vas a decir antes de soltarlo como si del clima se tratara.

Él solo dejo salir una risa y a la cual la gótica se unió después. Se inclino un poco para besarla y sonrió victorioso al ver como ella alzaba el rostro. La beso dulcemente, estrechándola de la cintura mientras que sentía como lo apretaba del cuello.

Aunque de repente el cuerpo de ella se tenso. Se separo del él con brusquedad y se dejo caer de rodillas. Kid Flash se arrodillo a su lado y observo como la chica comenzaba a vomitar lo que en otro tiempo parecía haber sido té de hierbas.

Cuando termino Raven alzo el rostro y vio que el velocista la miraba preocupado.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, creo que sí– respondió poniéndose de pie– creo que solo fue algo que comí o…

–¿Raven no crees que estés…?– comenzó él alzando una ceja.

–No– mascullo ella con rapidez– definitivamente no… ¿o sí?

**Fin.**

**Bueno aquí lo dejo con un final medio abierto. Espero que les haya gustado se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la escuela (pueden creerlo me hicieron ir a la escuela el día de las madres DX) y decidí que sería una buena idea subirlo ya que tiene un poco la trama de las madres. **

**Si les gusto o lo odiaron no duden en dejarme un review para saber que opinan. **

**Y por cierto una felicitación a sus mamas =).**


End file.
